Allegiant
by Perfectcly Unperfect
Summary: A FAN VERSION. I haven't read it yet and my friends dared me to finish a fan version before I can read it. Thanks gals :( This either has to get 100 reviews or I have to finish it before I can read Allegiant.


**Allegiant**

**What a fan thinks will happen**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Our faction was ruined, my home, my dreams, and all my hopes were crushed with it. The once beautiful Chasm was dry, our homes were filled with Erudite, and our lovely shops were broken. Multiple kids screamed and cried while I just stood there, next to Tobias, my dagger in hand.

"Let us see your leader." Tobias growled through his teeth. He looked at the poor Erudite with such anger, her wide electric blue eyes were about to explode. She fixed her thick glasses and looked at him.

"Only the girl." She looked at me, with a pleading look on her face. I felt bad for her, I almost wanted to go with her. I let my hand slide out of Tobias's grip and I looked at him once, nodding. _Why me?_

The girl slipped behind me and gave me a firm little shove forwards before slipping in front of me and leading the way. She wore a blue pencil skirt with a white tank top, her black hair flowing behind her in waves. "How old are you? What is your name?" I asked her, wanting to ease away the pain of my nerve system.

"My name? Lauren Matthews, but I just got married so I will soon be Lauren Prior. I am fifteen." I looked at her once, studying her. Would my brother marry a girl like her? She was somewhat pretty with Latino skin and a short yet she had a slim body. "Oh don't you size me up: some old dauntless taught me to fight. Just because I'm a librarian doesn't mean I am not divergent." She snipped at me and paced a gun to my back. "Now keep moving."

Lauren moved me up a long staircase to one of the old apartments, and shoved me inside. I was in a wide, blue room with white leather furniture all over the place. On the right side wall, there was a large book shelf and on the left wall there were large windows. "Isn't it nice?" Lauren asked me, as she walked across the room and settled into one of the couches. A soft tabby cat crawled up next to her, slowly settling in.

"It would be better as a dauntless." I sneered. "So I assume you want me to meet with my brother." I settled into the opposite couch and met eyes with my sister-in-law.

"Yes. He will be out in a second. He finds it hard leading a faction you know. I find it hard to believe that I, the daughter of our old leader, is not the new leader." Lauren leaned into the leather.

I was about to bite out a rude comment but I instantly heard my brother's voice. "The erudite couldn't handle too much brains." Caleb snuck behind his wife and kissed her once. He looked towards me and his face shifted.

"You could have just acted normal you know. You wouldn't be the star of this huge mess." Caleb informed me. "Lauren isn't all everyone is thinking about, but maybe that is because she has brains." Caleb hissed. It stung, his words. I reached towards my dagger, ready to kick his ass, but Lauren bounced on me and stabbed me once with my own dagger before I could move.

I screamed but she simply glided up and went back to her seat. "You're not the best divergent you know: one of the first I would say." Caleb taunted and looked at his wife. "Lauren, would you go fetch the files?" He asked her and his wife handed him my knife and stepped out.

"Like you could do better." I hissed to Caleb. He raised an eyebrow and I suddenly knew three things:

Caleb was divergent

He had done better than I had

He knew everything.

* * *

"You know how hard I have been working my ass off to save you, just for you to be stupid and reckless again? Tobias and I discussed this last night." Last night? Last night Tobias and I were traveling and when we got back, he went to his room and slept and-

"So? What are you going to do?" I snapped back at Caleb. What was with me and Four's relationship? All we did was sneak out and lie to each other all the time! Caleb and Lauren didn't seem like that at all.

"We agreed you could no longer pretend to act like this: the spies are coming after you and such…" Lauren answered and looked at me. "You need to switch factions: welcome our new pledge."

"No." I barked and stood up.

"Don't you make us force you? Tobias agreed it was good for you. You are not staying Allegiant to that nonexistent faction of yours!" Lauren screamed at me and raised her arm, about to hit me.

"No. No. No." I said and I turned back to her. "Did Tobias really say that?" I asked tenderly.

"Yes." When Caleb said that, all my insecurities came rushing back out of my scull. My legs felt numb and my head began to spin. Did Tobias really mean it? Did he really want me gone?

"No." I muttered and I felt a tear on my eye. "He wants me." I promise myself and turn to Caleb. "He wouldn't want this." I pleaded and threw myself at Caleb, as a hug.

"Do you not want to find out what is in the outside with us? Do you not want to meet people not in our small community?" I looked at him and he knew he has won me over.

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes other Beatrice. Now go to the bathroom and get fixed up with Lauren. We _will _be leaving in the morning."

I try to move but I somehow stay stuck to my seat. Would I have a chance to say goodbye to Tobias? Would I be able to sneak out tonight? When we left, would we run into him on the streets? Questions jumbled in my head, making me light headed. Somehow though, I managed to just get up.


End file.
